An attempt at Batman
by BlueBird130
Summary: I am letting my little sister attempt at a batman story so good luck.
1. Chapter 1

**I copied annabeth97 I am letting my little sister try to write a Batman fanfic. Let us try!**

Vroom! Here comes Batman! He is driving in on his Batmobile to chase down baddies!

Bang! Three rockets came shooting out of back, to take out the goons chasing him.

"I am BATMAN!" He yelled.

Then baddies yelled back,''I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"

"Please don't blow us up!" They screamed.

''Too late!" and then the badguys blew up!

Batman drove out at the speed of unicorns saying,"I am Batman!"

And guts went everywhere!

The End

**Well, that sucked. Remember, she is FIVE! Oh, she says reviews are wanted. :)**

**Ok I am talking now. Thanks for reading (not)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My little sister wanted another try! She says: Thanks for reading my story it I s ok if you laugh at me! ****J****Please review!****Ok it is me now, lets start!**

"Oh no! Joker had escpaded again!" Batman sadi, then he saw Joker in his base Joker tried to get his Kryptonite!

"Get your hands off my stuff, weirdo!" Batman yelled.

Joker laughed," Well, I do not care about your stuff, just your Kryptonite!" Then he ran to his Joker mobile, laughing," Hee hee hee hee! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! So Batman raced into his batmobile while Robin said," Wait! What do I do?" Then Batman said," Just hop in the Batmobile! In the back!"

"But, "Robin said," I have my own Robinmobile!"

So Batman said," Well, I do not care! My car goes faster then yours! Plus you could not keep up!"

So after fighting a while Robin hopped into the car. And said," Are we going to go now?!"

So Batman said," Ok! WE ran out of gas, I know!" So they drove to a gas station.

And the gas person said," Hey! Arent you Batman?!" Batm,na said," Yes I am Batman, give me gas already." Then he filled up his gasoline and then he said," Well, I AM BATMAN!" Then he drove off into the sunset.

**She says," Pretty please with sugar on top review!" *does adorable angelic look* Ok, guys the literal 3 reviews she got to the first chapter made her estatic! I would like to thank Annabeth97, anonomis, and Nightinggale agent of the dark for reviewing! Oh! P.S I have a poll set up on my profile page! Please take 1 minute to do that! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey anybody who actually follows this story still! So its exam time for me (like the exams that determine my future, no pressure) and I've been studying like crazy ( "studying" translates to stressing like crazy) and haven't had any time to think about actual story plotlines. My brain has gone dead. Insane amounts of Jolly Ranchers and candy to keep me awake has had **_**terrible **_**side effects. Like, I have no grammar skills right now. SOO I'm getting a very skilled author to do my work. My little sister, who is now seven! I have no clue what is going to be written here.**

**Little sister: Hi people! This is a seven year old that is writing; now you're going to be amazed by my story!**

Batman ran to get into the Batmobile, he was going to defeat Joker and destroy him with unicorns.

**Five minutes later**

Batman drove up to Joker's driveway; it seemed pretty calm until Joker jumped out and said," Ha Ha! I caught you!"

Batman said," You did not get me! I am awesome!" Batman thought he was _not _caught, until Joker got his army of snails out. You would think that snails would be pretty slow snails, but _no_, they were fast!

Joker laughed and laughed, and then finally Batman said," Oh, great."

Then Joker said," See ya later, SlowMan!" Then Joker ran off into the sunset.

Batman yelled," Hey, I'm supposed to do that after I defeat you! I'm supposed to run into the sunset and then go and watch TV." Joker laughed and turned around in his Joker mobile.

"You know what?" He laughed," We should have a meeting tomorrow!"

Batman shook his head and said," No way mister."

Then Joker said," Well, you're gonna miss out on all the cake!"

Batman sat there for a second, watching Joker laugh. He said," Okay fine, I'll be there tomorrow."

Joker laughed and said," Ggggggrrreat!" Then he ran off into the clouds.

**One day later**

Batman woke up and said to himself," I think Joker is going to trick me. Just then, Batman got a call from Joker.

Joker said," Don't forget to come to the meeting, you sleepy head!"

Batman sighed and said," Fine." Then he continued about his morning.

**About ten minutes later**

Joker and Batman met at Mc. Donald's.

Batman said," Why did we have to meet here? We could have gone somewhere else."

Joker just rolled his eyes and said," Let's order."

After Batman and Joker ate their food, Joker said," Let's talk about something."

Batman said," Okay, begin talking, Joker."

Joker said," You should have not come here." Then Joker pulled out an army of unicorns and snails and cackled," Get him!"

Batman said," Oh goodness, I know he was into trouble." Batman called the Batmobile, and dialed Alfred.

Alfred said," Hello sir."

Batman said," Get ready for me when I come home, I'm going to be hungry. Mc. Donald's isn't good."

Alfred said," Okay sir, may I ask why you were at a fast food restaurant?"

Batman said," No time to explain." Then he hung up.

Joker began fighting Batman with sticks of candy, and they fought for a while.

**Little sister: *Dun dun dun!* It's a cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you did! **

**Okay that's all from her, it's me now. She really would enjoy if people left a review on this chapter. The entire time while she was saying this out loud, I was just trying not to cringe. Like, every single dialogue line started with "Someone**__**said." Yeah, so it's not the best but still. It's better than zero content at all. Any ways, good bye! See you later; guys, gals, and non-binary pals! (Yes I took that from Thomas Sanders.)**


End file.
